


Babysitting

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A story for Chase week, Babysitting, Gen, Light Angst, Teaching, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: After his horrid discovery of one of his patient’s necromancy, Henrik has been living alongside Robbie for a couple months. The zombie’s company has been oddly pleasant thus far, but Henrik is trying to teach Robbie how to be more human. However, he’s stopped by one factor. His heavy work schedule. So he asks his friend, Chase, to help in his endeavours.This heavily references another story, Foster Child, so please read that first for context!





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation for Foster Child

How long would it take to grow accustomed to a reanimated zombie walking around?

Apparently two months, for Henrik, at least. 

Weeks after weeks passed by and Henrik never found any solid answers, nor could he find any solutions. Besides from his first encounter, nothing dramatic happened while Robbie lived in his house, the zombie just needed to stay away from the windows. There was no sick cycle of bringing human victims for Robbie to feast upon nor a zombie apocalypse outbreak. A simple trip to the produce aisle in the grocery store was enough to satisfy his hunger. No cooking needed.

From what he observed, Robbie acted like an affectionate house cat. Lazed around, got excited for food, and found enjoyment from the simple things. Turning on the TV or a reassuring pat on the head could send Robbie into a fit of happy smiles and… weird grumbles. Henrik assumed those were positive reactions. 

Of course, Henrik told his friends about his predicament and was met with various degrees of confusion. It wasn’t like their lives weren’t filled with their fair share of mayhem, they seem to be magnets for chaos, after all. However, catering to a _ zombie’s _needs was definitely a surprise. An even mixture of fear and bewilderment seemed to be the appropriate reaction to Robbie.

“Does he bite?” 

“Chase, for the last time,” Henrik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know, but he’s been nothing except for a delight, so stop being paranoid. You’re worrying him.”

Everyone, except for Henrik, stood at least a couple feet away from Robbie. After a few moments of curious staring, the zombie felt indifferent about the others presence. He went over to hug Henrik, who gladly reciprocated his affections.

“Fascinating,” Marvin said as he looked at Robbie snuggle. Henrik chuckled at his amazement while ruffling the zombie’s hair.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you if there’s an explanation for this,” Henrik admitted. “I do have one theory but…” He looked at the ground and said his next words in a scared, hushed tone. “I pray that it’s not true.”

They all knew what the doctor meant, but no one wanted to say it outloud. As if saying the name itself was poisonous.

Marvin fidgeted, “Well, _ clearly _this is some sort of dark magic… yet, he seems harmless.”

Robbie paid no mind to the tension between the others. Ignoring them in favour of contently burying his head in Henrik’s chest. Henrik let out a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know what this is. I don’t know if this is going to backfire on me.” There was a hint of sorrow whenever Henrik looked at Robbie’s figure. “But he’s my responsibility. I don’t want to fail him, never again.”

Jackie went over to the doctor and gave him a pat on the back. “This may be your responsibility, but remember that we’re still here for you.” The hero flashed him a bright smile and gave him a thumbs up. “If you need help feel free to call!”

Henrik finds himself enjoying the time he spends with Robbie. He tried to focus on the positives whenever he was around his new housemate. Obviously Robbie didn’t act like someone his age. While his body reanimated, his mind was starting back at square one. That’s what Henrik assumed at least. Sometimes he wondered how much of his humanity remained.

“Okay, let’s try again.” Henrik kept a patient smile. “Repeat after me: ‘Hello, my name is Robbie. Nice to meet you.’”

“Hel… lo,” Robbie always spoke in a voice that struggled, but he had a look of determination. “N-Name Robbie… My… Robbie.” Eventually he grew frustrated and stopped speaking. 

“It’s alright.” Henrik coaxed him through his defeated whines. “You did good, practice makes perfect! Let’s stop for today.”

“Again… tomorrow?” 

Henrik’s smile faltered ever so slightly as Robbie looked at him with innocent eyes. “I have to work tomorrow,” He explained. Curse his job for making him see Robbie’s moping pout.

This was yet another problem on the mountain of issues that came with Robbie. Henrik’s work schedule. During the weekdays he had long shifts, which resulted in the doctor returning to Robbie tired and barely functioning. And a tired Henrik meant a boring Henrik, which was no fun for Robbie. He was free most weekends, but there were the occasional emergency calls that left Henrik frantic.

Sure, it didn’t take much to entertain Robbie. As far as Henrik could tell, the zombie didn’t get sad from loneliness and settled with staring at the TV whenever he had to work. But that didn’t stop him from feeling bad about it. He barely had the time to help teach Robbie complex sentences like he wanted, too. 

So that’s why Henrik spent his night phoning his friends to see if they’re willing to babysit for a day, just to see if Robbie would like such an arrangement. Just his luck, most of his friends are busy tomorrow. Great. His only option was to ask Chase, and judging by their first encounter Chase wasn’t going to like that fact. 

Technically, it made sense to ask Chase. Out of all of them he’d be the best at taking care of Robbie because of his fatherhood. Though there must be a difference between caring for children and zombies. 

“What?! You want me to do _ what?” _Henrik could hear Chase hyperventilating through the phone. 

“You’ll be fine.” Henrik pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s been living with me for months and I’m perfectly fine.”

“Yeah, but like… what if he hates me?”

“Robbie won’t hate you.” If the zombie doesn’t hate Henrik after dying under his care, then it must take a lot for Robbie to hate someone. “Chase, please? I can pay you if you want.”

Chase knew he lost when he heard that hint of pleading in Henrik’s voice. “Fine, I’ll be there in the morning.”

There was a smug smile on Henrik’s face as he hung up the call. He looked over to Robbie, who was focused on a colourful cartoon.

“Is it alright if Chase comes over while I’m at work? He’ll look after you so you don’t have to be alone.”

Robbie tilted his head to think, before giving Henrik a wide smile. “Friends…!” He cheered.

Chase stared at the list of instructions Henrik gave him in bewilderment. The list covered when to feed Robbie, how to entertain him, basic articulation lessons he should work on, and weird quirks and habits. 

_ Don’t let him watch nature documentaries where a predator hunts a prey animal. It _ ** _WILL _ ** _ make him hungry for meat!!! _

“I thought Robbie wasn’t hard to take care of…?” Chase asked. He glanced at the zombie, who was watching him with a curious expression on the couch. He repressed the shiver down his spine.

“He isn’t,” Henrik answered, “But that doesn’t mean you can ignore him. You’re new, so it’s best that you make him as comfortable as possible.” 

“What’ll happen if he doesn’t like me?”

“Chase, for the last time, you’ll be fine. Robbie’s a sweetheart! I’m sure the two of you will get along great.” Henrik made his way out the door, saying goodbye and ruffling Robbie’s hair one last time for good measure. “If you need anything, just call.”

When the door clicked shut Chase was more aware of his situation. He cast a wary look at Robbie and gave him an awkward smile.

“Hey, dude!”

“Hello…name Robbie…” He attempted to wave at Chase. “Nice… m-meet you…”

Chase felt his blood run cold. Was this the zombie’s weird way of saying he was edible? He quickly scanned the list for an explanation.

_ Try to get him to practice saying complex sentences. I’m starting with formal greetings like: “Hello, my name is Robbie. Nice to meet you.” _

“Oh, thank fuck.” He let out a sigh of relief, he wasn’t going to be zombie food today. Robbie tilted his head in confusion.

“Fuck…?”

“Wha-!? Wait, no don’t repeat that!” He scanned the list again.

_ Don’t swear around him, he’ll repeat it. I don’t want him learning vulgar language this early. _

It hasn’t even been an hour yet. If Robbie wasn’t going to kill him then Henrik sure will. He didn’t want to call Henrik, especially this early on, the doctor is probably busy in the hospital. It’d be best not to worry Henrik more. 

From what Chase noticed, Robbie acted like a small child. Spoke in simple sentences, was a bit clumsy, and was easily entertained. 

“Fuck…!”

He also repeated certain words like a child.

There was a certain comfort that came with that child-like innocence. Like a reminder of a time where Chase’s life was more simple, happier even. Glossy, unblinking eyes broke him out of that trance. Robbie was also a reminder that something, _ someone _was watching them. A twisted parody of a man stood before him. His life may be innocent, but his origins are not.

Chase felt Robbie tug on his arm, drawing both of their attention away from the TV.

“Robbie… hungry.” 

Usually, it’d be a nightmare to hear a zombie say those words. Chase patted him on the shoulder and gave him a tight smile. 

“Alright, dude. Let’s go get some food.”

_ I left some steak to thaw in the sink, just put it on a plate and give it to Robbie. _ _ Don’t cook it! _ _ He doesn’t need to drink so don’t worry about that. _

It felt morally wrong to give a kid raw red meat, but Chase pushed those parental instincts aside. Though those same parental instincts made him mindlessly cut the steak into bite size cubes. Thankfully, Robbie didn’t seem to mind the plating and let out a happy grumble. If anything, it looked easier for the zombie to eat the smaller pieces. 

Once Robbie finished his food, he got up and slowly put his plate in the sink. 

“Thank… you,” Robbie mumbled. He shuffled over to Chase and stretched out his arms slightly, silently asking for a hug. Chase hesistanted, but complied nonetheless. The last thing he’d want to do is make Robbie cry under his care. When Chase was within his hugging range, Robbie clumsily wrapped his arms around Chase’s middle and muttered his gratitude again. It was hard to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape Chase, the scene before him was quite endearing after all. Who would have thought that a zombie could have been so polite? 

“Did Henrik teach you all this?” Robbie nodded. Of course, Henrik taught him about manners. This was clearly the work of the professional doctor.

“I trust… him… Good doctor.”

Right, the Good Doctor. The man able to bring hope in the most hopeless situations. It must take a lot to find hope in a situation like this, but if anyone was going to push on it’d be him. The least Chase could do is support his friend in need. This still was an innocent life, an innocent patient, Henrik cared for. Chase wrapped his arms tighter around Robbie and rested his chin on top of his head. “I trust him, too.”

“Name… Robbie… meet you…?” He let out a frustrated whine at his struggle.

“Hey, it’s alright! Just take your time, dude,” Chase reassured.

“Wanna talk… like you…”

“And you will. It just takes some practice.”

Robbie nodded at Chase’s reassurance, but he was going nowhere fast. His mind couldn’t grasp the idea of complex sentences, and trying to convey his thoughts with four words only added to his struggle. After a few more tries, he fell silent. Having become too defeated to utter anything. 

This particular set of circumstances was familiar to Chase. Back when his daughter was a toddler and could barely babble her words. She had a similar reaction to Robbie when she struggled to pronounce harder words, though there was less wailing with Robbie. Chase needed to help Robbie before it got to that point at least. How he did help her back then?

“Okay, Robbie, let’s try this. Can you repeat after me?” Robbie nodded his head, not sure what Chase was planning.

“Hey,” Chase spoke slowly, enunciating his words carefully, “I’m Robbie.”

“Hey… ‘M Robbie…” He repeated, surprised that he didn’t mess up already.

“How are you?”

“How… are you…?

Chase’s eyes widened. Robbie seemed as surprised by his own ability too. “Can you repeat that?” Chase was at the edge of his seat.

“H-Hey I’m… Robbie…” He said warily, “How are you…?”

“Yes! You did it!” Chase cheered as he pulled Robbie into a tight hug. Break the words into smaller parts and simplify the overall sentence. That was what helped him with his daughter and he was glad it helped Robbie too. It made him sound less formal than what Henrik wanted, but it was progress. “Alright, dude let’s practice some more, but you’re doing great so far!”

Robbie beamed as Chase said his praise, he couldn’t help but smile back at the zombie.

Henrik unlocked the door and finally returned home. He dropped his bag and looked around his house to see the damage. Nothing, everything was as it should be. Well that was more than what Henrik was expecting. Now where were Chase and Robbie?

After some searching he found the duo sleeping on the couch. He was quick to slap his hand over his mouth to silence his laughter. The both of them were laying on the couch, with Robbie snuggling against Chase’s chest. Henrik may or may not have taken a dozen pictures of the two.

“Chase, wake up,” Henrik whispered as he gently shook his shoulder. Chase groggily opened his eyes and blinked at Henrik.

“Oh, hey Schneep. How’s work?” Chase said in between yawns. 

“Tiring as always.” Henrik ran his fingers through Robbie’s hair, smiling to himself. “It seems like you two had fun.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t that bad.” He looked down at the sleeping zombie. “He’s nice company.”

“Told you.”

“Hush you. Oh wait,” Chase abruptly got up and woke up Robbie, “Speaking of Robbie, we have something to show you! Henrik, say ‘hi’ or something to him”

Henrik raised his eyebrows at Chase’s suggestion, but he complied. “Hello, Robbie.”

Chase nudged Robbie slightly, as if he was telling him it was his cue. 

“Hey… I’m Robbie… How’re you…?”

Henrik gasped, darting his eyes between Chase and Robbie. Both looked satisfied with his reaction. “Chase, you taught him that?!” The man in question nodded his head with pride. Henrik, in his disbelief, alternated in expressing his gratitude towards Chase and spewing various praises at Robbie. “I can’t thank you enough, my friend. How much should I pay you?”

“Nah, don’t worry about that,” Chase insured, “Actually, I wouldn’t mind babysitting whenever you need me.”

“Really? Oh, that’d be great Chase, thank you.”

“Hey, as long as you trust me, dude!”

Robbie watched contently as Chase and Henrik continued to talk. Humanity was a concept he had to fight for, but he was glad that there were people willing to help. From what he observed, they acted like his parents. They were constantly doting for him, taught him new concepts, and showered him with unconditional love. Their hospitality reminded him of… something, but the thought scratched at his head without an image. His past life was becoming a blur with each passing day. Hopefully his new life offered a better resolution. 

“Did Chase teach you any other words, Robbie?”

“Fuck…?” Henrik snapped his head in Chase’s direction, making the poor fool look like a deer in headlights. 

“Uh… I can explain?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something for Chase week! I couldn’t write stuff for the others, but I had this prompt lying around and decided to finish it. 
> 
> Tumblr: LamiasLuck (send requests or chat)


End file.
